The present invention relates, in general, to pedestal transistors and, more particularly: to MOS transistors with source, drain and base metal in place before source-drain diffusion; and to bipolar transistors with emitter and base metal in place before junction formation.
Various types of MOS and bipolar transistors, and Bimos integrated circuits are known in the art. MOS transistors are produced by first performing a source and drain diffusion and then putting the source, drain, and gate metals in place. Bipolar transistors are fabricated by first forming the junctions and then depositing the emitter and base metals. This requires extra processing steps and results in higher values of parasitics in the final product. There are also a number of critical alignment steps associated with this prior type of processing.